Stuck in the ice
by Loganthelog
Summary: Graypaw is just a Iceclan apprentice. but thats what he thinks, at least. But it turns out there's a secret out on the ice, a secret only 2 powerful cats know. Can he find out what it is?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First story, I think its good, maybe needs some work, but I'll never know until you review! :D **

Chapter one

I brushed my way past the brown-colored bracken, down the ravine, into our well-protected camp. I flicked my ears softly, looking down, watching myself put each dark gray paw ahead of me. I groaned, wishing I could go faster then I already was. I was hunting by myself, when I tripped over a bramble. A mousedung bramble! I think I sprained my left forepaw, but I couldn't be sure. I'm not the medicine cat in this clan, Birdheart is. At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about. I have enough weight on my shoulders as it is.

My name is Graypaw, and I'm an Iceclan apprentice. Nothing to be proud of, huh? My mentor, who is training me to become a warrior, is Skyfur. Training alongside me is Streampaw, Honeypaw, and Mintpaw.

My denmates can be a pain sometimes, but they're really fun to hang out with once they don't make fun of you for being a moon younger. I envy them a lot. But that's just me.

I limped my way to the top of the camp entrance, looking around. Everything looked normal, so far. I saw Honeypaw teaching Creekkit how to dodge an enemy. Lionfang was with his mate, Snowblind, and next to them was the two she-cats, Raincloud and Fallenvoice, who were sharing a rabbit. I noticed Skyfur talking to Icestar, our clan leader, below the icerock. I wonder what they're meowing about. None of that mattered now; I need to go to the medicine cat den right away.

I slipped away from the entrance, hoping no one saw me sneak into the Birdheart's den.

"Hello, Graypaw," Birdheart meowed, not looking up from mixing herbs, "What can I do for you?"

I padded up painfully and sat next to her. "I think I sprained my forepaw. Can you look at it please?" I blinked my aqua eyes at her. She had long, ginger fur, and pretty green eyes. She was a full medicine cat, Bluestone, her mentor, died a couple moons ago. Birdheart is a great medicine cat though, one that I would want for my clan. I'm glad we have her.

"Of course, let me have a look!" She smiled at me and examined my paw. "Yes, that's definitely a sprain. We should just wrap it in comfrey so that It'll stay in place, and be sure to stay off of it, alright Graypaw?"

"Alright, thanks Birdheart," I replied, watching her apply leaves around my sprained paw.

"There we go," She meowed as she finished, "Good as new! Be sure to tell Skyfur to let you off battle training for a couple of days," I nodded. "Yes, I will. Thanks again!"

I padded out of the den and into the packed clearing. Skyfur was gone by now; Icestar sat alone on the icerock, watching her Clanmates eat and share tongues. I walked to Streampaw, a pretty silver she-cat apprentice, who was tucking neatly into a sparrow.

"Hey Streampaw, have you seen Skyfur?"

She shook her head, swallowed and looked up at me. "The last I saw was that he went into the warriors' den. Go check!" I nodded and dipped my head to her, then limped to the warriors' den and saw Skyfur curled up in the middle of the moss nests.

"Skyfur!" I hissed, careful not to wake up the other senior warriors napping. He lifted his gray head and saw me, stood up and walked out of the den. "What is it, Graypaw?" He yawned, then scratched his ear, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh, I sprained my foreleg, Birdheart told me to tell you to relieve me of battle training for a couple of days, if that's okay with you!" I meowed to my mentor, embarrassed, hoping he wouldn't ask me how I sprained it.

"That's fine, but I still need you for hunting patrols! Just go easy on it, okay?" I nodded. "I will, I promise Skyfur."

"Well, if that's all. Thank you for telling me." He disappeared into the den, curling up again.

Man, do I have the coolest mentor, or what? I walked into the apprentice den and curled up, falling asleep quickly beside Streampaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, Graypaw, keep up!" I heard a meow, Streampaw, and I jumped over a fallen tree, racing faster than normal, overtaking Streampaw with a single stride.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She growled playfully and pelted after me. I grinned and ran into the sandy training hollow, skidding to a stop. Finally. I get to show off my fighting skills to my mentor, to prove I'm good enough to be a warrior. I won't fail!

I sat and waited for Lionfang, Skyfur, and Streampaw. My paws itched to spring into battle, but I held myself back.

After what seemed like 4 seasons, they finally appeared. I jumped up, excited, but nervous. What if I failed? Ugh, shut up Graypaw. You won't fail.

Hold on a second. Am I arguing with myself? Oh my starclan. I looked up and saw them staring at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and got into my battle stance, "Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed.

Streampaw nodded at Lionfang than stepped up to face me. I smirked and looked at Skyfur, who nodded slightly, and meowed, "Begin!"

The silver she-cat pounced at me, but I rolled over as she ran past me.I scorched my claws into her side, causing the wound to bleed. She yelped and turned around, and I jumped, landing square on her back, making Streampaw fall to the ground. But that's what I thought.

The apprentice arched her back, and flipped me off, knocking me into a tree. I cursed to starclan under my breath and got to my paws, panting slightly. I saw the scratch on her side and immediately felt guilty for hurting her.

Streampaw caught me off guard and whispered in my ear, "A good warrior should pay attention!" Fury shot through me, and I kicked her in the stomach, sending her halfway across the clearing. I grinned and jumped on her, scratching a part of her ear off. I gasped and winced, seeing blood pour out of it.

"Stop!" Skyfur raced forward and pushed me out of the way, examining the torn ear. "I-I'm sorry Streampaw…." I gulped, looking at Streampaw.

"It's okay," She whimpered, and I winced again. Now I'm probably never going to get my warrior name. Great, just great. Nice going, Graypaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, Graypaw gets his warrior name finally! I think this is gonna be a story I'm gonna definitely finish! Alright enjoy everyone! :D] **

Chapter 3

I padded into camp beside Skyfur, head hanging. I felt so bad about hurting Streampaw. I didn't mean to, Streampaw is my best friend! I just got into the battle…I'll never be able to forgive myself again.

The pretty silver she-cat was walking up ahead, cobwebs around her nipped ear and on the side. I lowered my eyes when Skyfur looked at me sternly before we entered the camp, "I'm going to ask Icestar about your ceremony, Graypaw. I'm sure she'll understand about what you did today," He meowed. I nodded and made my way through the bramble-entrance, jumped down into the camp. Skyfur followed with Streampaw, and I noticed Icestar sitting on the icerock with Lionfang beside her. Maybe she was going to make me into a warrior!

I saw her nod slightly to my mentor and my aqua eyes flared up in hope. I could see she had already called clan meeting; all of my clanmates were sitting beside the icerock.

Skyfur padded up and say below where our leader was. Streampaw and I padded forward and Icestar jumped down to meet us.

"Lionfang and Skyfur, are your apprentices good enough to become warriors?" She asked. Both mentors nodded, "Very well. I ,Icestar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these 2 apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Streampaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" Her voice rang around the camp with authority, and I said clearly and determined, "I do," and Streampaw echoed me just as determined.

"Then you shall get your warrior names. Streampaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Streamsong. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan. Graypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Graystorm. Starclan honors you courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan."

The cats all purred and called out, "Streamsong! Graystorm!" I blinked and puffed out my chest in pride, standing next to Streamsong. I licked her cheek playfully and stared into the cats' faces.

"The tradition is that Streamsong and Graystorm will guard the camp tonight. They cannot talk, or move. Young ones, come get me if there's trouble." We both nodded and took our places in the middle of camp, while the warriors retreated to their dens. I sighed and shivered. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
